


Oblivious without Oblivio

by shylittlerae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) as Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lance (Voltron) as Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylittlerae/pseuds/shylittlerae
Summary: All it takes for Keith and Lance to fall in love is for a super villain named Oblivio to wipe their memories. Only to save the day, they probably won’t remember that either. Thankfully Pidge gets evidence.I watched Oblivio and I had the urge to do a klance version, sue me. Hope you like it anyway.Spoiler for Miraculous Ladybug season 3 episode 7





	Oblivious without Oblivio

Keith stared into Chat Noir—Lance’s blue eyes. He guessed it didn’t matter, they were the same person, anyway. Regardless, he looked into his eyes finding a boy that he loved. A boy that he could tell loved him back. Lance leaned down and Keith pushed up slightly on his tip toes, the two meeting for a gentle kiss.

 

It felt...right. They really _were_  a couple weren’t they? It seemed foolish to doubt it, thinking back to when they first woke up. All the signs were pointing to a definite yes. Still, there was a part of Keith that didn’t want to stop. He gripped Lance’s hand tighter receiving a squeeze in response. The boy’s other hand was resting on Keith’s hip and, god, what Keith wouldn’t give to run his hands through Lance’s hair.

 

And just like that, he can suddenly feel the weight pulling on his other hand. He had almost forgotten about the lucky charm. The one that he knew would revert all of the akuma’s effects. Even their memories of today. And it scared him.But when he pulled away and saw Lance’s smile, he wasn’t scared anymore. He just wanted to hurry up and kiss this boy again with their memories retained.

 

Keith backed away, spotted teapot in hand, and tossed the lucky charm toward the sky.“Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

Lance took Keith’s hands in his when he felt a sudden pain in his head.

 

When Keith looked down at his hands, he was shocked to see Chat Noir’s clasped around them.They pulled away, equally embarrassed.If he was honest, he wasn’t sure how they got in that position, nor how they got on the roof.The last thing he remembered was being shot by Oblivio’s blaster—

 

“Ladybug? Chat Noir?” Pidge called softly.She walked toward them with Hunk Garrett at her side.

 

“Guys! You haven’t seen a super villain named Oblivio, have you?” Chat queried. 

 

Hunk rubbed his neck sheepishly, “Uh, yeah, you actually defeated him already.” Pidge shared his look of guilt.

 

“Actually, he was us,” she admitted.

 

Keith blinked.

 

“Oh. Okay!” He and chat said at the same time, not fazed in the slightest. “Pound it?”

 

“Pound it.”

 

They bumped fists, completing their mission the way they always do, despite not remembering most of it.

 

“We do make a great couple, don’t you think?” Chat teased, “Or else we wouldn’t have won again like we always do.” 

 

Keith rolled his eyes. For the last time– “We’re a team, not a couple. Besides, I already told you, I’m in love with someone else.” He crossed his arms, “And must I remind you it was you’re charming little kitty act of yours that got us into this mess in the first place.” A light breathy laugh escaped Chat’s lips. “Uh huh, laugh it up—huh what are you doing.” Chat held a finger to Keith face, turning it slightly to where Pidge had her phone held out to them.

 

Was it suddenly warm, it felt warm, like a fire had suddenly erupted on his face. Keith couldn’t believe his eyes. A picture of him and Chat Noir kissing. It had to be fake...he would never...he liked Lance. “This is a disaster,” he sighed into his hands.

 

“Well, one things for sure. We _would_ make a good looking couple. We’re meant for each other.” Chat sighed dreamily. “You’re the only one who doesn’t see it.”

 

The beeping in Keith’s ears alerted him that he’d be transforming soon, and as much as he’d like to argue, he had to keep his identity a secret. He glared at his notorious flirt of a partner. “This conversation is not over.” Keith made his way home, swinging building to building, dreading the picture he knew would soon be added to Allura’s Ladybug blog, thanks to Pidge’s meddling.He still couldn’t believe he...ugh he didn’t even want to think about it.

 

——

 

He kissed Ladybug. Lance still couldn’t believe it. But the evidence was right there on Allura’s Ladyblog, as she liked to call it. He couldn’t stop looking at it. “I can’t believe it Plagg. He finally fell in love with me and I forgot all about it. Lance hit his head against his desk. This was just his luck.

 

“You’re right, that’s really unlucky.” Lance glared at the kwami. Whatever, he didn’t need Plagg’s consolation.

 

He hummed. “If it happened once, it can happen again.At least now I know my dreams are possible.”

 

——

BONUS

 

When Pidge and Hunk boarded the bus after the Oblivio incident, they were grateful to find that no one harbored any bad feelings towards them. Not even any mean comments about they’re lame choice of game. It was silly of them to try and erase everyone’s minds over it, but in their defense they _had_ been akumatized.

 

The two made their way to the back of the bus where their friends Allura and Romelle sat together. They chose the seats across the aisle from them. Pidge wasted no time sharing the details. “Okay, so I’m not saying what we did was good,” Pidge started, “but look at this.”

 

Pidge handed her phone to Allura who gasped. “No way! How did you-“

 

“They made it pretty easy.Funny thing is, I don’t think they remember it happening.”

 

Hunk leaned over Pidge grabbing on to the seats to sturdy himself, “are you guys still doing that bet.”

 

“Yes! Do you have information?” Allura perked up.

 

Hunk gave here a knowing look before saying, “Chat Noir.”

 

“Oh, I knew it!” Allura cheered. “You owe me ten bucks.” She made a grabbing motion towards Romelle who puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

 

Romelle huffed, “You’re lying. Chat Noir’s so dashing,” she swooned, “how could he not—besides they’re both kissing each other in the... Alright fine, here.” She handed Allura the money pouting all the while.

 

“Facts are facts,” Allura disputed, counting up the bills, “Don’t look so sad. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Pidge said as she snatched back her phone, “how much for the picture?” Allura sighed. She begrudgingly handed over the money she’d just counted to a smirking Pidge. “Aw, don't look so sad. It was a pleasure doing business with you,” she mimicked.

 

“Pleasures all mine,” Allura scowled.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of homework! Which is why I usually don’t post anything. Womp womp.
> 
> If you enjoyed don’t forget to kudos and comment your thoughts!
> 
> The bet was to see who was crushing on who Chat Noir on Ladybug or Ladybug on Chat Noir


End file.
